A true prince of Slytherin
by xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX
Summary: Draco is saying he's the prince of Slytherin, and he's lonely without his Princess, how will Draco get together with his princess?, and will they live happily ever after?*Unfixed Mistakes*


A true prince of slytherin

It all started off in Hogwarts a very magical place indeed, and inside of this wonderful place of Hogwarts were witches and wizards stayed lied a lonely prince longing for a princess.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Great hall when something hit him, a light blub shining in the very center of his brain, he realize he was missing something and he had to share it with his friends.

"Yes thy prince of thy Slytherin house is missing something" Pansy was thinking 'should I go along with this little game Draco is playing?' she came to a descended ' what the hell I would get some fun out of this' she smirked and answered, "what is thy prince missing?" she laughed a little without really showing it.

"Thy prince is lonely, and is awaiting for a princess" Draco said while standing up, "what should thy do for thee?" Draco was raising his wand up in the air.

"Thy most act now, to the prince's headquarters" and with that the blond head stormed of with many eye's watching, "Hey, Harry what hell was that all about?" Ron ask while stuffing his face with pudding, "I don't know but that was the hottest thing I ever saw" Harry answer dazing off into a daydream.

"What?" Ron asked not hearing what his friend said, "Nothing, let's get to the common room before we get caught by Flitch again" Ron nodded and the two were off.

The next day Harry saw absolutely no signs of Malfoy any were, "hey Ron were do you suppose Malfoy is" Harry asked a little upset he didn't get to see the blond just one time, "don't know but he will be in potions, he's probably planning something" Harry nodded and the two took there sets in the dungeon so called a potions classroom.

"Draco is thy prince ready to make thee appeared?" Pansy asked as she waited outside the boy's bedroom, "No, thy prince is not ready to show thy face to such eyes of those" Pansy growled at that remark.

"But thee Prince would ask of a favor" her face brightened up, "does it involve mouth to mouth because thee is quite honor to do so" Draco snorted without her hearing.

"No you disgusting little piglet, thy would like to ask if thee would tell the professor that thy would be a little late because thee is sick and had to go to thy hospital wing" Pansy sighed and thought 'when will Draco stop playing this little act?'

"Yes thy prince, thee will tell the professor thy is late because thy is sick" and with saying that Pansy walked away to class.

Pansy soon arrived to class, she opened the door the and tiptoed to the table when professor Snape caught her.

"Miss. Parkinson why are you late to my class, and were is Mr. Malfoy?" Pansy gulped and hesitated to answer but she then remembered the excuse Draco told her.

"Draco was sick and I had to take him to the hospital wing, but he's coming to class" Snape eyed her, "very well take a set" she sighed in relief ' Draco has to pay me back big time for this' she sighed again and took out a quill and paper.

"Hurry Goyle thy has to make a big opening to attract thy prince's princess" Goyle quickly hurried and put the carpet down in front of the door.

"Thy tells thee to roll out the red carpet" Crabb looked at Goyle, "the carpet is blue, there was no more red" Draco was holding the bridge of his nose by then, "then roll out the blue carpet" the two nodded and started rolling.

Snape then saw two idiot's rolling blue carpet on the floor, "Mr. Crabb and Mr. Goyle what the hell are..." but he was cut of as Draco started to say something, "yes thy prince of thy Slytherin has arrived to get his princess" Draco said as he had on a red cape with gems on it and on his head he had a crown on.

"Mr. Malfoy I don't know what the hell is going on but there's blue carpet on my floor and you disrepute my class, so detention" Draco then wiped his cape around his shoulder and took a seat.

As Draco was working on his potion he heard Potter's name, "Potter this potion is all wrong, a house elf can brew a potion better then you detention and thirty points off Gryffindor" (A/N: Yes Snape is a asshole but we all know that ^_^).

Harry mumbled something under his breath, "well class is over there is a three page essay due tomorrow," Snape said as he used a spell to clean up the tables.

As Harry was putting away his quill and ink Draco was watching him in the corner of his eye.

"Potter I thought you did pretty good with that potion" Draco said as he was packing slowly on purpose, "why should you care Malfoy?" Draco laughed at that comment.

"What's so damn funny?" Harry was looking in his direction now, "oh nothing, see you at detention" Harry blushed a little bit as he watched the blond leave.

"Harry are you alright, you look a little nervous?" Hermione Granger asked, "yeah I'm fine... well I have to go detention starts in five minutes" Harry then blotted out of the Great hall without even looking back.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy you two will be cleaning the tables and pots, any question's" the room was silent, "good now begin or it's one week of detention" Snape walked back into his office and left the two alone.

The two was working silently until Harry asked something, "so Malfoy why are you wearing that stupid outfit and acting like a prince?" Draco smirked, "because I'm looking for my princess" Harry blushed once again.

"Well good luck finding your Princess, hope she shows up soon" Draco then looked up, "I already have... and he's standing right in front of me" Harry turned around.

"What?" but Draco was quickly locking lips with the boy who lived; Harry was in a way shocked and happy because he felt the same way.

Harry then pushed the boy away, "what's wrong my princess didn't you like the kiss?" Harry just kept looking but then said, "but I thought you wanted a female, like a princess is a girl?" Draco laughed.

"Harry I love you and I always did, and I kissed you because I want you to become my princess" Harry blushed like always; he then kissed Draco again.

"But Draco can you tell me why you were laughing earlier, when I was packing up?" the Slytherin prince smirked, "because you are so cute when your angry" Draco went in to kiss him again.

"And one more thing my prince" Draco sighed, "what?" Harry was the one to smirk this time, "I wear the cape" Draco laughed, "I love you my princess" harry smiled, "and I love you my prince" Draco then said, "the Prince does always get his Princess" the two then kissed once more.

(Thanks for reading, review and read my other stories~ Scorpius malfoy)


End file.
